


An Exchange of Vows

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Connor knew something was up when Hank decided to take him on a date that wasn't their usual places but didn't expect it to be a proposal.Afterward, Hank and Connor have to get ready for the wedding.





	An Exchange of Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I wrote this randomly. Have fun reading it, my twitter is @RoseusJaeger

“You know, this is an odd choice of date for you, Hank,” Connor points out as he tries to slip on a pair of ice skates. It's date night for Hank and Connor but it's usually spent at the usual burger joint or maybe a movie at the local theater if they don't have work. Connor continues, “What inspired this date?”

 

Hank has his skates on but isn't too sure about standing up with them on. He gazes at Connor and admits, “I remember how intensely you were watching that figure skating competition on TV. I thought you'd might like to give it a try.”

 

Connor is surprised that Hank remembers that. Connor had been randomly scanning the channels when he found that competition on TV and found himself enjoying it because it was easy for him to examine the form of the skaters and calculating their score in his head as the skating routine went on. He recalls how Hank was surprised when Connor's predictions were within hundredths of a point from the actual score done by the human judges. Now, Connor can't help but feel excited to get on the ice and see how hard it actually is to do.

 

Hank smiles when he sees how Connor looks enthusiastic to be on the ice but he also seems more fidgety than normal. Connor asks after noticing, “Are you alright? You seem nervous.”

 

“I'm alright... I'm just concerned I'm going to fall on my ass a lot, that's all.” Hank assures him but isn't very convincing with his fake smile. Connor doesn't question further but offers to hold Hank's hand, who takes Connor's hand when offered. Both men have their skates on and wobbly make their way to the ice.

 

“I won't let go of your hand, Hank.”

 

“I know, Connor.” Hank says before being the first one to step onto the ice... and immediately start to flail from lack of balance. Connor doesn't step onto the ice until Hank stops flailing and has a hold of the edge of the rink. Connor almost flails as well but his balance sensors keep him from falling. Hank has to hold onto the rail with his right hand while holding Connor's hand in his left; Once the two get a rhythm, Hank chuckles at the fact he's actually getting anywhere and Connor chuckles because it's fun once they gather momentum.

 

“You can go ahead, Connor. I'm going to be glued to this rail for awhile.” Hank tries to encourage him to try skating by himself.

 

Connor frowns, “Are you sure? I can stay with you.”

 

“Go. I'll be fine. I want you to have fun.” Hank gives a genuine smile and Connor feels some comfort, letting go of Hank's hand to wobbly continue skating ahead of him.

 

Hank watches Connor go in faster circles around the rink and is a little envious that Connor can master something so easily. Connor seems delighted as he gets to the point he's skating like a pro around in circles and figures out how to stop in front of Hank to check up on his occasionally. Hank gives him a nod that he's doing okay and Connor continues on. Connor stops to try to figure out how to skate backwards like the skaters on TV could and that's when an android skating supervisor skates over to help Connor. Hank is a bit jealous as he watches them interface to exchange information and suddenly Connor is able to skate like a pro backwards as well.

 

Hank has to stop skating to simply watch as the supervising android tries to get Connor to learn more complicated tricks. Hank can't help but think Connor looks graceful as the android shows him how to do a simple spin and a spiral. Hank snorts as Connor is shaky on the one-footed spiral. The android and Connor shake hands and Connor practices the things he learned from the android. Hank pats his pocket to make sure the ring is still in his pocket and is comforted that it's still there.

 

Time flies when you're having fun. Soon, they have to leave the ice for the Zamboni to resurface the ice for the next group. Connor and Hank find each other off the ice and help each other out of their ice skates. Hank complains, “Fuck, my legs are sore.”

 

“How about a hot bath when we get home?” Connor suggests. Connor has noticed that Hank's demeanor was different at the beginning at the date. Whatever made him nervous at first disappeared when they started skating but now he notices it's back now they're off the ice. Connor can't help but ask, “Is... something the matter? You were fidgety at the start of the date and now you are again.”

 

Hank grits his teeth, knowing it's now or never. Connor's LED turns orange with worry as he watches Hank dig through his coat pocket to pull out a little black box. Watching him closely, Hank says, “I... I wanted to do this on the ice but you were having so much fun that I didn't want to disturb you.”

 

Connor takes a moment to realize what's going on but when he does he stares in open-mouthed shocked. Hank, in front of everyone in the rink, gets down on one knee with a blush on his face and opens the box to reveal a simple gold band. Hank's throat bobs before he asks, “Connor, I want to be with you as long as I can. Will you... marry me?”

 

People are staring in anticipation of Connor's answer and Connor's LED turns red. Hank starts to think he fucked up when he notices that but Connor's answer is an enthusiastic, “Yes! Oh Hank, of course I'll marry you.”

 

Hank doesn't have to stand because Connor would have knocked him over from the force of the hug he gives him. People clap around them and cheer. Hank almost cries because he's so relieved. He was almost convinced that Connor would reject him but feels dumb for thinking that way now. Hugging Connor tight, Hank wants this moment to last forever because of how happy he is.

 

When they release each other from the hug, Connor asks, “May I wear the ring?”

 

Hank fumbles to get it but slips it on Connor's finger. It's a little small but Connor doesn't seem to mind the tight fit. Connor admires the ring for a moment and says, “It's wonderful.”

 

“Glad you like it.” Hank says as they stand.

 

Connor suddenly asks, “Did you plan this or was this spontaneous?”

 

Hank runs a hand through his hair, asking, “What do you mean?”

 

“Have you been trying to propose to me the past few weeks or did you buy the ring recently?” Connor clarifies.

 

Hank stares at him for a moment before admitting, “I bought the ring after you said you were happy just to be mine the other day... After the competition on TV.”

 

Connor's LED flickers at that a few colors before declaring, “... We should have a spring wedding.”

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Hank is in disbelief, “You want to be married in six months?”

 

Connor takes a step back and gives a pout that usually turns Hank soft like warm butter before asking, “What did you plan for our wedding then?”

 

Hank half-smiles and says, “I kinda wanted us to go to the court house and fill out the paperwork and then we could have the wedding a year down the road... but if you really want a spring wedding, we can make that happen.”

 

Connor checks the time and informs, “It's too late to go to the court house right now but... Can you let me handle the wedding planning?”

 

Hank offers, “I'll help if you need my input... Thank you for saying yes.”

 

Connor can't stop himself. He kisses Hank briefly on the lips and says, “I'll handle it. Thank you for being the only man I want to be with.”

 

Not much is said after that. They go home holding hands, even when they return their skates and only let go when they have to ride in the car. Hank notices Connor close his eyes, knowing Connor does that in the car to browse the internet or to collect his thoughts. Either one, he knows Connor is happy by his smile and is overjoyed to have such a wonderful man in his life.

 

…

 

_About Two Months Later_

 

Connor and Hank have already done some planning for the wedding. The first thing Hank did was call his aunt (who spread the news to every single family member possible) and her first reaction was to say, “You better be getting married in a church this time. I told you getting married in Vegas last time would curse your ex-marriage.” Apparently, the fact Connor is an android caused mild surprise but they were more interested that Hank chose a man the second time around. As the aunt suggested, the first order of business the past two months was to find a church that would marry a human and an android... which proved to be a difficult task. They did find a church but it wasn't entirely to Connor's aesthetic (Connor was hoping for something more modern in appearance but had to settle for a 1800s style church that had been renovated recently. With tall archways, white interior, and oak pews, Connor said it was pretty enough not to disappoint Hank's family and Hank was relieved that Connor compromised). Once they got the venue sorted out, they had to make a lot of phone calls to family members inviting them to the date they have set to hold the wedding (In Connor's case, Hank said he could invite any androids he was familiar with. Markus ended up agreeing to come as long as he could bring North as his plus one and Kara caved to the idea of coming back to the states if Alice could be a flower girl).

 

Now, Connor needs to pick out a suit. He and Hank are picking out their suits separately so it's a surprise when they see each other on their wedding day. Connor stands outside of the suit shop and waits for Markus since the other android is going to be the best man on his side as well as his companion for picking out the perfect suit.

 

“Connor,” Connor turns when Markus addresses him, “Ready?”

 

“As much as I'll ever be.” Connor responds and the two walk into the store.

 

Inside, there are suits on display as well as hundreds of suits on the racks. The store is inviting and a man in a tailored suit with graying hair greets them, “Welcome to Evans! Are you the 1:30 appointment?”

 

Connor nods and says, “Yes, I brought my friend with me to help choose.” Markus waves a hand in greeting at that.

 

“Perfect. My name is Evan Evans. I know, I have a weird name. I will be your consultant today. Come on back and we'll discuss what you're looking for in the suit.” Evan says as he leads them further into the store. The store has a seemingly infinite amount of racks full of suits and Connor doesn't even know where to begin. He sees the names of many designers he's heard of but didn't find anything he wanted in their catalogs. There are many shades of white and gray that appease Connor's aesthetic in the building but he can't tell if he'll like any.

 

Evan has them sit at a desk and Evan begins with, “So... Connor? You're here to find a suit for your wedding day. What would you say your budget is?”

 

Connor gives Markus a look and Markus nods in encouragement. Connor answers, “About 7,000 dollars.” Hank said that Connor could splurge that much since the most costly items of the wedding besides the suits will be the cake and venue for the reception and those will be covered later on by the rest of the family.

 

Evan writes that down and hums, “Do you have any idea what you're looking for? Colors, shape, material?”

 

This is where Connor gets picky, “I want a white suit with a tapered waist. No coat tails. The tie must be black or silver.”

 

Evan doesn't seems phased and says, “Would you like any other customization?”

 

“I don't think so.” Connor says and Evan nods, typing something into a tablet-style computer. It's quiet for a moment as Evan goes through their inventory on the tablet and searches for the perfect suit. Markus comforts Connor with a hand on the shoulder.

 

After some searching, Evan says, “I have twenty-six suits you may like to your specifications. The tapered waist really limits your options but I found something at least... Would your friend please sit in the mirrored area? You and I will look over the suits and then reveal them to your friend when you find ones you like.”

 

Connor looks at Markus and Markus nods, getting up to go to the mirrored area. Connor gets up and follows Evan to the dressing room, which is close to the mirrored area. Connor is asked to change into a robe provided by Evan and Evan leaves the room to start getting the suits. Connor ends up calling Hank when Evan takes awhile.

 

“ _Hello?_ ” Hank answers.

 

“Hi, Hank. I'm getting ready to try on suits. How are you and Gavin going?”

 

Hank groans and complains, “ _Gavin is saying no to every suit I pick out. We're on the twelfth suit now... I hope you and Markus don't have this much trouble.”_

 

“I hope so, too... I just wanted to tell you I love you.” Connor says.

 

“ _I love you, too. I want a kiss when you get home._ ” Hank says in a sweet tone.

 

“Of course, see you soon,” Connor hangs up after Hank gives a grunt of acknowledgment. Evan comes in and has four suits on their hangers. Connor stands and Evan hangs them up so Connor can look them over. Connor only likes two of them and picks the one he likes the most to try on first, “I like this one.”

 

“Let's put it on.” Evan says and Connor gets it on with the consultant's help.

 

Connor looks himself over in the suit. It's everything he wanted except the waist isn't as tapered as he'd like. It's pearl colored with a silver tie and a leaf pattern on the sleeves. His LED flashes colors as he processes his emotions. It really feels real now. He's getting married to the man he loves.

 

“What are your thoughts?” Evan asks.

 

“I... I think this is the one. You picked the perfect one. I can see myself getting married in this... It just needs to be tucked in at the waist more before the day though.” Connor voices his opinion, knowing this is the suit for him even if it needs some alterations.

 

“So, you don't want to try any more on?”

 

“Nope, I want this one.” Connor confirms.

 

“Alright then. I'll take measurements of your waist and we'll make it perfect for you.” Evan says as he gets measuring tape. Connor lets Evan take his waist, hip, chest and shoulder measurements before they leave the dressing room to show Markus.

 

Markus stares dumbstruck when Connor shows himself in the mirrored area. Connor gives a turn around and asks, “What do you think?”

 

Markus stands and approaches him, his hands on his shoulders as he says, “It's perfect. Do you love it?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Let's get it then.”

 

After that, Connor changes back into his regular clothes and they put in an order for the suit. The order has the customization so it will fit Connor better when he comes in to pick it up in a month. Evan wishes them well after putting the down payment down and they leave the store. They flag down a taxi and Markus offers to pay for the ride home.

 

On the way home, Markus asks, “Are you excited to be getting married?”

 

“I've never been so excited for anything in my life. What about you and North? Are you getting married?” Connor asks.

 

Markus chuckles and says, “No, not yet at least. She still has things to work through before she'll consider marriage... I just hope you and Hank enjoy life while you can. Soon, Cyberlife is going to stop making parts for our models of androids and we'll all die out. Androids are trying to learn how to rebuild ourselves but progress is slow... Until then, I hope you don't break down anytime soon.”

 

Connor sighs and asks, “Do you always have to bring up the negative things?”

 

Markus chuckles, “I consider myself a realist and right now it's not a good time for androids.”

 

Connor sighs and decides to ignore Markus, knowing he's going to go on a speech about android rights.

 

…

 

_Another Two Months Later_

 

“Gavin, this is the gayest shit I've ever done for a relationship.” Hank declares as he stands outside the sixteenth bakery he's visited to find an establishment that will serve a human and android wedding and can live up to Connor's high expectations. This bakery has a dancing cupcake emblem representing their store and is colored all pink. Hank wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this before he met Connor.

 

Gavin has his arms crossed and points out, “You're getting married to a fucking robot. This is more than just gay. I don't know why you insist on me helping you...”

 

“I don't have many friends, Gavin. All the ones I did have hate androids and disowned me after I got into a relationship with one. I'm surprised you turned a new leaf and accepted Connor into our department so that's why I asked you. I'm just glad I'm shopping with you instead of my aunt.”

 

Gavin rolls his eyes and says, “Whatever, you're lucky I'm wasting my time to help you.”

 

Hank shakes his head lightly at that and sighs before opening the door to the shop. It smells sweet upon walking in. The pink aesthetic continues inside and display cases of cupcakes and ready-to-go cakes slightly impress both men with the creativity of the bakers. Nobody is at the front desk so Hank rings the bell to signal they need service. Hank gets out the notebook that Connor used to sketch his idea for their wedding cake as well as the details of the flavors and decoration they both agreed on. If he's honest, he's amazed at how good Connor is at drawing because the cake is a perfect rendition of what they imagined on paper.

 

Soon, the head baker arrives to the front desk. She is an android that has blond hair and soft brown eyes; her name tag reads Chelsea. Gavin almost groans that they have to deal with an android but Hank gives him a stern look before that even happens.

 

Chelsea gives them both a smile and greets, “Welcome. What can I do for you today?”

 

Hank sets the notebook with the plans on the counter and is blunt, “I'm getting married to an android and after sixteen bakeries I can't find one that will serve us or can meet my partner's high expectations. Please tell me you can make something just like my partner expects or I'm going to have to look outside of Detroit for service. I'm begging you.”

 

Chelsea's LED blinks red for a moment at the bluntness but composes herself and asks, “May I see what you got there?”

 

Hank lets her look over the notebook. Gavin looks at the cupcakes on display to distract himself. Hank is nervous that she can't provide him what he's looking for. The last thing he wants to do is disappoint Connor. Chelsea seems to hum as she reads over the notebook. The plans Connor devised are for a four-tier cake with coffee and vanilla flavored alternating tiers, covered in white fondant with pearl-like decorations, lace-like pink air-brushing on the bottom and top tiers and (to Hank's dismay) hand-crafted wedding topper renditions of him and Connor.

 

Chelsea doesn't seem bothered as she confidently says, “I can do this. When's the wedding?”

 

“In two months, you can do it?” Hank asks.

 

“Yes, I've been wanting a challenge for awhile. I just need a name for the order and a down-payment a week before the wedding. I won't be able to get started until two days before the wedding but I'd be happy to help you.” She assures and Hank is relieved to finally find a baker to take their request.

 

“Oh God, thank you so much.” Hank says.

 

“No problem,” She gives him a sheet of paper to fill out his request, “Fill out this form and I'll put you in my schedule.”

 

Hank fills out the form while Gavin orders a box of cupcakes from the display case. After filling out the form and Gavin purchasing his cupcakes, Hank leaves the notebook with Chelsea and the two men leave to get in the car. Once in the car, Gavin shares his cupcakes with Hank and the two just sit there and enjoy them. Connor would throw a fit if he knew Hank was cheating on his diet but he feels like he deserves a cupcake or two after driving all around town to find a bakery.

 

Hank is startled when he hears Connor's ringtone from his phone and answers quickly, “Hello?”

 

“ _Hello, love. How's cake hunting?_ ” Connor asks.

 

“We have a taker. Gavin was no help-”

 

“Hank is eating cupcakes!” Gavin shouts at the phone in retaliation. Hank cringes at that, knowing he's in trouble with Connor.

 

Connor is quiet for a moment but then asks, “ _What flavor of cupcakes?_ ”

 

“... Strawberry cheesecake and chocolate.”

 

Connor sighs and reminds him, “ _You're not supposed to be eating sweets. The doctor said you have pre-diabetes._ ”

 

“For fucks sake, Connor. I haven't had cupcakes or anything sweet in a month. Let me fall off the wagon just once.” Hank complains. He's not too annoyed because he understands where Connor is coming from but Connor worries too much about his health (If anything, Hank should be more worried about if Connor breaks down somehow).

 

“ _... Don't eat too many, okay?_ ” Connor says.

 

“Okay, dear. I'll keep myself under control.” Hank promises.

 

“ _I love you, I'll see you at dinner._ ”

 

“Love you, too. Bye.” Hank hears Connor hang up after that and stares at Gavin for ratting him out for eating.

 

Gavin rolls his eyes and says, “Lighten up, you two are getting married in two months. You'll have to get use to the nagging eventually.”

 

Hank is already used to it... if anything, he appreciates it.

 

…

 

_Another Two Months, the Wedding Day_

 

Two months pass of scrambling to get catering and entertainment for the reception before the wedding day arrives. There's about 100 guests because Hank's aunt even contacted the extended family and friends to come. Connor doesn't mind but Hank wishes his aunt wasn't as nosy; he loves his aunt but she's a bit overbearing. They're lucky their venue even fits that many guests.

 

Everyone is waiting for Connor to come down the aisle but he's missed his cue about three minutes ago. Hank is getting worried that Connor might not come down the aisle, worried he got cold feet. Where is he? He's supposed to be at the altar by now so they can exchange vows. The guests murmur among themselves about where the other groom is.

 

Hank's eyes are locked on the first person he sees get up; his aunt discreetly slips out of her seat to go where Connor is supposed to be and check on him. Hank hopes for the best.

 

Hank's aunt, Claire, opens the door to the room where Connor is supposed to be and, sure enough, there he is. Connor is seated in a chair, holding his head in his hands and shaking a bit. Markus is there but he gives a shrug to Claire when she stares at him.

 

Claire leans down to be eye-level with Connor and asks, “Sweetheart, what's wrong? We're expecting you.”

 

Connor says bluntly, “I can't handle this. I should be happy but I'm worried I'll mess up,” He looks up a little to meet her gaze and says, “He... He won't be mad at me if I do mess up, right? We wanted this day perfect after all.”

 

Claire understands and assures, “Hun, it will be alright. Hank is waiting for you. If anything, he's worried he messed up,” She pauses and a moment and then advises, “Try focusing on nothing but him when you go out there. This is the day for both of you and you two should focus on each other. Don't focus on whether the wedding goes right or not. As long as you two have each other, it won't matter.”

 

Connor seems to mull it over for awhile before he asks, “... Aunt Claire, could you walk me down the aisle with Markus?”

 

She smiles and says, “Of course.”

 

Meanwhile, Hank gets more and more anxious as he waits. Just as he's about to leave the altar to check on Connor, Hank sees Connor come out with Markus and Claire on each side of him and is relieved to see Connor is smiling; Connor looks stunning in the suit he chose. Kara encourages Alice to follow behind and throw petals, which she does. The guests watch in awe of Connor's presence even more than Hank. Their eyes meet and Hank can't help but smile. Connor smiles back, not noticing Claire and Markus leave his side once he reaches the altar. Taking Hank's hand, he tells Hank, “You look great. You look good in dark gray.”

 

Hank smirks and counters, “You look even better in white.”

 

The attention of the two men and the guests is caught when the minister arrives to the altar. The two are already wearing their rings but they still have to exchange vows. Once everyone is confirmed to be seated, the minister begins the speech before the vows. Connor isn't paying attention as he stares at Hank. Hank stares back and soon the two are smiling giddily again. The two stop staring at each other when the minister asks, “If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

There's a moment of tenseness until Gavin shouts from the back, “Just kiss already so we can have cake!”

 

The guests chuckle a bit and it relieves the tenseness because Hank and Connor both worried someone would actually object. Since no one objects, the ministers begins their vows that are slightly customized because of their situation. Instead of 'death do us part', it's more of a 'as long you both shall live' type of vow so it's more hopeful. Hank promises to listen to Connor and make sure his components are kept up and Connor promises to watch Hank's health and be loyal to him until the end. Hank tears up a bit at Connor's vows and Connor's LED turned yellow hearing Hank's.

 

“By my word, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your partner.” The minister says and Connor doesn't hesitate to kiss Hank. Hank is a little surprised how fast he is but kisses back. The guests clap and some whistle loudly.

 

When the two pull away, Hank asks, “Ready to meet my family?”

 

“If they're anything like Aunt Claire, then I like them already.” Connor assures.

 

…

 

It's a thirty minute drive to the reception venue but all the guests are bused there on a rented bus or drive in their own cars. Hank and Connor are the first to get to the venue and they give instructions to the entertainment, a DJ, to not start the music until all the guests have arrived and find that Chelsea and her bakery have brought the cake. When Connor finally sees the cake, he's amazed. He thanks the bakery as well as Hank for finding them to get it just perfect. Even the catering is already set up, buffet-style with a long line of food that reminds Hank of Thanksgiving more than a wedding but it must have been what Connor was going for because that was the last time Connor saw an example of a lot of food for an event.

 

Once everyone is there, the DJ makes the announcement, “Before we get this party started, we're going to let the happy couple have the first dance!”

 

There's a lot of cheering and Hank and Connor timidly make their way to the dance floor. As Hank and Connor hold each other for a slow dance, the DJ plays an old love song from before the 2000s. Hank feels nostalgia from the music and Connor feels a connection to Hank by liking the music as well. Everyone quietly watches them dance but the music is loud enough that no one can hear as Hank murmurs into Connor's ear, “You had me worried you'd leave me at the altar. Was... it your anxiety again?”

 

Connor holds him a little tighter and answers, “Yes... I'm sorry.” Ever since Connor became deviant, he would start having the android equivalent of panic attacks. His programming will send him too many prompts to respond to and become overloaded or will linger on an objective so much that he feels he can't escape it. The latter was the case today, making him worry the wedding wouldn't go right. Connor knows Markus tried to help with interfacing with him but it was something he needed human reassurance to solve.

 

Hank says, “It's okay, Connor. Whatever was the matter, it's solved now or should be, right?”

 

Connor nods and pulls back to give Hank a quick kiss, which makes some of the crowd say, “Awww.”

 

Once the song is over, the DJ announces it's time for the couple to cut the first slice of cake. Gavin shouts something along the lines of, “Fucking finally” and some laugh. When they get cake, the two cut a vanilla tier together to get a slice of cake. Ceremoniously, Connor feeds Hank a forkful of cake since he's the only one that can eat it. Once Hank gives the cake his approval, he calls out, “Come get some, everyone!”

 

Everyone gets in a line for cake and the dinner buffet or spends time on the dance floor now the DJ is playing dance music from within the past few years. Hank has made his way through the dinner buffet with a plate of food and now him and Connor are sitting at a table together as Connor watches him eat.

 

Hank swallows a bite of food before asking, “Are you sure you want to meet my family members? My parents aren't around anymore but you can meet my uncles and my nieces.”

 

Connor points out, “I can tell you don't want me to meet your family because you're worried about what they think about you marrying an android. I know you just want us to go home and be with Sumo.”

 

Hank makes an odd face and replies, “... You're not wrong.”

 

Before Hank can even ask who Connor wants to meet first, one of Hank's younger nieces comes up to Connor and asks, “Can you come play with us?”

 

Connor and Hank share a look before Connor answers, “Of course, what are you playing?”

 

The niece confidently says, “We're playing hide and seek, we need someone who's good at finding!”

 

“I'll gladly play with you, show me everyone and let's get a game started.” Connor says as he stands and follows the niece to where the other children are.

 

Hank watches as Connor meets all his nieces and smiles. As Connor covers his eyes and counts while the children hide, he can't help but imagine a future with Connor... having a family with him and starting his life over now they're married.

 


End file.
